


Please Pass the Salt

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Way to out your damn sex life to your parents, Tadashi.</p>
<p>“U-uh, Tsukki, you’re closer so ah…please pass me the-the pepp-” “The salt.” Kei interrupts flatly.</p>
<p>“R-right, the salt.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Pass the Salt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XaverianQueenChrissy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/gifts).



> THIS IS FOR XaverianQueenChrissy. I think this is the longest fic I've ever written. Amazing. 
> 
> (Although I do start in the middle of things, I'd like to point out that yes, this is all consensual, and they've figured out everything and what works best for them so don't worry!)

The handcuffs rattle the headboard and Yamaguchi looks up at Tsukishima’s looming figure above him. He squirms against the sheets and shifts beneath the weight of the other on his torso. He eyes Tsukishima’s cock hungrily and clenches his hands with small beginnings of frustration.

The blond leers at him with a self satisfied smirk and small chuckle. He scoots up on Yamaguchi’s chest and leans on the headboard with one hand, the other stroking himself in front of the boy’s face. He pumps his cock teasingly slow and Yamaguchi looks desperate. Tsukishima narrows his eyes and his smirk grows wider as his hand pumps faster and he lets a groan fall from his lips. “You want it right? Want my cock?” He taunts.

Yamaguchi stays silent but he bits his lip and nods his head. It’s not a good enough answer for Tsukishima. “Well? Say it. I want to _hear_ you.” He demands and slows his hand as small pearls of white bead at the tip.

Yamaguchi speaks so softly, Tsukishima stops his hand all together. He takes his hand off the headboard and strokes his soft brown hair before yanking it back. Yamaguchi gasps and his scalp stings and his body tingles with tension. “I didn’t fucking hear you, _louder._ ” Tsukishima commands. Yamaguchi trembles as the grip tightens and he squeezes his eyes shut as he shakes his head. The heat in his abdomen blooms and his heart speeds up because it hurts so _good_. The feeling of humiliation makes his breath catch and shame rise to his freckled cheeks.

“ _No_?” Yamaguchi looks up with pleading eyes and pink on his cheeks. Tsukishima resumes stroking his cock and he smiles coldly.

"Well, Tadashi, looks like you want to be punished." The blond sneers, he gets up and swings his legs over beside Yamaguchi's body. "Misbehaving boys-" he lets go of his cock and begins lightly stroking Yamaguchi's cock and his hand ghosts over his balls, the male's hips twitch up into the touch. "-don't get to cum." Yamaguchi's eyes widen and he whimpers. The voice in the back of his head lets tendrils of arousal cloud his mind and chants _yes, yes, yes, punish me_ and he shudders.

  
Tsukishima watches the way Yamaguchi's face contorts when he tugs lightly at his sack and roll them in his hand. He reaches back up with leisure and begins pumping the man's cock quickly and effectively. Tsukishima observes almost with detached fascination as Yamaguchi's hips move to thrust into his hand and how his mouth is slightly open, with little 'ah's' now and then escaping airily. Just as Yamaguchi's cries are mounting and he could just barely taste the orgasm, Tsukishima tightens his grip at the base with a cruel grin. He basks in the frustrated cry and Yamaguchi's meager attempts of bucking his hips into his hand.

“Be a good boy and beg,” He idly traces lines up and down the soft underside of Yamaguchi’s thighs and rakes pink lines down it, Yamaguchi gasps. Tsukishima lets go of his cock and Yamaguchi mourns the loss of touch with a small noise. The hand in Yamaguchi’s hair releases its grip and his fingers trail the curve of Yamaguchi’s jaw and neck. His thumb presses lightly against his adam’s apple and feels it bob beneath the pad of his thumb.

The other man smirks down at him and Yamaguchi swallows and shifts under the gaze, his cock bobs in the air between their bodies. The blond uncaps the bottle of lube and he holds it above the red tip of Yamaguchi’s cock and tips it over slowly, watching as it hits the tip and mingles with the pre-come and drips down and down till it runs messy trails over his balls and lower. Yamaguchi can’t repress the full bodied shiver. Its cold, Tsukishima knows but he doesn’t see Yamaguchi’s erection flag, but sees it twitch under the attention. He caps it again and enjoys the flush on Yamaguchi’s cheeks and how he just can’t take his eyes off of how Tsukishima’s hand returns and moves up and down his cock and spreads the lube everywhere.

Yamaguchi feels lewd, hands sliding over him, spreading him, ready to break him and he embraces it, arches into the scorching touch he wishes would just take him already.

Tsukishima rubs between his cheeks and _yes_ that’s what Yamaguchi has been waiting for. He feels his fingers tease his entrance and dip in and out shallowly then thrust deeper. Yamaguchi knows he’s still loose from fooling around yesterday with Tsukishima but he still yearns for the sting of the stretch when Tsukishima’s cock would enter him hard and fast-Yamaguchi can’t get enough.

“C’mon now,” Tsukishima coos, he traces a finger over Yamaguchi’s chest and flicks a pert nipple. “You know how to beg, don’t you? Let me hear some pretty words from your mouth.” His words are mocking and Yamaguchi makes throaty noises when Tsukishima rubs his fingers against his prostate in small, aching circles as he pinches the rosy brown nubs.

Yamaguchi’s face turns a darker red and his eyes squeeze close. “D-daddy, please.” He pleads and moans when that gets him one more finger, three total.  

  
With his free hand, Tsukishima strokes himself to the frustration in Yamaguchi's expression. He stops his own pleasure with a delighted shiver and gazes at Yamaguchi's quick rise and fall in his chest and expression pinched.

“D-daddy, I wanna come. Pl-ease daddy.” His voice breaks with desperation. Yamaguchi’s body is tight with tension and his body is so sensitive with each push and pull of his impending orgasm. His cock aches for release and he’s lost all of his shame.

Tsukishima smirks when he finally hears those words, he appraises Yamaguchi’s sweaty and debauched body, his legs wide and open all for the blond and cock wet with pre-come and lube- _it’s gorgeous_ , he thinks.

“Good boy.” He murmurs. Tsukishima leans down and takes Yamaguchi’s cock back into his mouth and he strokes the hot walls inside Yamaguchi.

Tears form in the corner of Yamaguchi’s eyes as more noises forces their way out of his throat.   Yamaguchi watches Tsukishima with blurry vision and more pleads on the tip of his tongue as he pulls on the handcuffs furtively. It takes him a moment to find words again with how Tsukishima’s head bobs so quickly over his straining cock and catching his fingers on the small bundle of nerves inside him.

“St-stop, da-ddy, please n-no” he gasps but his eyes roll back and his hips try and get as much Tsukishima’s fingers as deep as possible. “W-want more, daddy’s cock, fuck I-I, daddy, _please_.” Yamaguchi babbled and writhed.

Tsukishima sucks harder, “No, daddy please,” he cries. “Pl-ease, daddy, fuck me, your cock, daddy. Want your cock, ha- _ah_ inside, n-need it, _please_.” He begs louder. His toes curl and his cock jumps, and god he’s so wet now, he can his cock dribbling with bead after bead of precome deep in Tsukshima’s sucking hot mouth, Yamaguchi sobs. His body feels like one big spark ready to burn himself inside out and _oh_ _just let me burn,_ he thinks. _Envelope me and turn me to ashes_ , he cries out when there’s a slight scrape of teeth against his cock. _He loves it_.

Yamaguchi babbles mindlessly and the coil in his gut feels like it’s about to snap, hot and full of sparks. “Da-ddy please god, _please_ fuck me, fu-ck me, _want it_ _daddy_ -daddy _please_ , please, please” Tsukishima pulls his mouth off slowly and with one last flick of the tongue to the underside of Yamaguchi’s cock, he pulls his hands away as well. He groans when he sees Yamaguchi’s heaving chest and small hiccups and tears.

His voice is rough and he fumbles for the condom he left aside earlier. He quickly tears it open and rolls it over his aching hard cock and can’t resist a few rough pumps that pulls a string of swears and growls from him. Tsukishima leans over him and their cocks rub together and neither can resist rutting against each other. The blond for the first time that night, kisses Yamaguchi. They are quick to open up to one another and their tongues mingle and lap at each other messily. Tsukishima’s short breath skims over his cheeks warmly and he growls when Tsukishima pulls away but not without one last nip.

“Ready?” He asks and it’s almost sweet.

“Yes, daddy,” Yamaguchi breathes. The head nudges his puckered entrance and only catches on the rim for a second before sinking in and he moans.

After that, he’s quick to come- all loud cries and screams their neighbors have complained about before. His cock was leaking a steady stream of pre-come on his stomach and he was on the edge for so _long_ already he felt he would go crazy. The past sparks in his body were now flames, engulfing him and accompanied with a bright, blinding haze and high he couldn’t get any other way.

Much was blurry and hazy afterwards. His world was fuzzy and warm, and his body shivered with sensitivity. He felt Tsukishima release his hands and clean his body, he murmured something he couldn’t decipher but it seemed the blond understood anyways and kissed him lightly. Tsukishima pulled the covers up and whispered sweet nothings until his eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed.

 

**Epilogue**

Later, the two head out to the restaurant that they promised to meet Tadashi’s parents at.

They walk in with little trouble and immediately spot the old couple at a table near the window. Tadashi’s smile lights up the room and Kei can feel himself fall in love all over again. They sit down and exchange familiar greetings with warm smiles and tight hugs Kei is still unaccustomed to. And of course, “Son, how many times have I told you to just call me Hiro!” Yamaguchi’s father slaps him on the back heartily (that’s gonna bruise, Kei winces). They order from the waiter and soon the conversation comes back to Kei and Tadashi when the food arrives.

“You two really need to visit us more often!” Yamaguchi’s mother gushes and pinches her son’s cheek. Tadashi pulls away and rubs his cheek with a halfhearted ‘Mom please!’ but grins anyways. He picks up the fork and stabs one of the small clump of potatoes and brings it to his mouth. Tadashi frowns, he’s never been a big fan of European food.

He swallows. “Daddy can you pass the salt?” He chews and frowns some more. God, this was plain.

Tsukishima and Hiro simultaneously reached for the salt and Tadashi stopped chewing as his words sunk in.

Oh _shit_.

The two men froze and their arms hovered in the air above the stupid _salt_. Tadashi just wished that the seat cushions would eat him alive and get him the living fuck out of here.

Shit, shit, shit, _Shiiiiiit_. _Way to out your damn sex life to your **parents** ,_ _Tadashi._

“U-uh, Tsukki, you’re closer so ah…please pass me the-the pepp-” “The salt.” Kei interrupts flatly.

“R-right, the salt.” Tadashi laughs a little too loud for it to be natural and he feels a kick to his shin and he hisses. Kei grabs the small jar and practically shoves it in Tadashi’s face.

“T-thanks, Tsukki” He says weakly. Tadashi glances over at the blond to see if he fairs any better and finds his face impassive but his ears a bright red. _Well, so much for damage control,_ Yamaguchi sighs miserably. _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY HOPE IT WAS GOOD (A BIT RUSHED AT THE END I KNOW) Also I switched to Tadashi and Kei just so there's less confusion. 
> 
> Also I'm sorry for any mistakes I might have neglected, I'm not the best when it comes to editing and I don't have a beta-reader (o~o;;)
> 
> rip in pieces sweet babes


End file.
